


hectic

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [48]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Eddie Kaspbrak, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Derry (Stephen King), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, Gay Richie Tozier, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Smoking, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Eddie finds out about what happened at the arcade and tries to comfort Richie. He’s mostly just worried and pissed off about it.





	hectic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheekaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/gifts).

> Requested by cheekaspbrak (AO3): "Eddie finds out about what happened at the arcade and comforts poor Richie." WELL,,,, EDDIE TRIES IN HIS OWN WAY MMFRSSRFSDALMS gotta love them okay so hi hello thank you for reading and any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! Thanks!

*

It's a problem. Eddie can't seem to go if anyone is wandering the bathroom.

What sounds a bunch of older high schoolers rush in, laughing and cussing. Walking past his stall. Eddie cuts off his stream, grumbling irritably and praying they leave quickly.

_"Didja hear what happened—"_

Collective, malicious laughter. He feels a tingle of fear under his skin.

"Tozier got his ass handed to him—"

_"Faggot—"_

"Henry Bowers called him a _faggot_—"

"I heard Richie Tozier was hitting on his cousin—"

"Gross—"

Eddie's jaw clenches. He holds his breath, but not his bladder, finishing up.

Multiple voices ring out louder.

"Richie wouldn't do that—"

"I mean I saw when it happened—The Bowers Gang showed up at the arcade and Tozier ran for it crying—"

"Crying? What the hell—"

"He's a _fag_—"

"Tell me something I don't know—"

"You're making that up—"

Without thinking about it, Eddie springs out of the bathroom-stall, huffing and dodging any of the boys scowling after him. He busts through the entrance-door, knocking it. One of the teachers yells Eddie's name in warning, as he hurries downstairs.

*

Over by the water fountain, Bill and Stanley and Ben huddle together.

"How do you think he got inside the school?" Bill asks, cradling a toad in his palms. His pale blue eyes staring in mild fascination.

Stanley gives him a dubious but friendly look.

"Toads live outside, Bill," he monotones. "There's a pond across the street."

Ben scrunches his face, observing the little bumpy creature.

"If she lays eggs, it's a girl—"

"—where's Richie?" Eddie interrupts, halting in front of them. His fly unzipped. Sweat gleams on Eddie's brow.

His friends glance between each other. "He was under the bleachers smoking with Bev last I saw him," Stanley informs Eddie, brows furrowing. Bill lowers his hands, concerned by Eddie's white-as-a-sheet face. "Why? What's wrong?"

He takes off, heading for the back doors.

*

Sunlight blinds Eddie's vision. Halfway past the track field, Beverly marches up in Eddie's direction. She's in a pair of overalls, a dusty blue, and a faded, wrinkled red-yellow shirt. "Thank god," Beverly says, sighing. "Maybe he'll talk to you, Eddie."

That's all Eddie needs to know about what's wrong.

He gives her a close-lipped smile and an acknowledging wave, Eddie's cast feeling heavy.

Maybe he's just nervous. Richie not talking usually mean it's _serious_, and based on what Eddie overheard—this is devastatingly bad if someone as persuasive and empathic as _Beverly_ can't get through to him.

She claps the back of Eddie's shoulder, going inside.

*

Between the underside of the steel, paint-flecked bleachers and the nearby fence, Richie crouches down. He doesn't gaze up as Eddie hunches slightly to meet him, one of his hands reaching up, clutching onto a beam.

"Rich?"

"_Mn'kinda busy_," Richie mumbles around Beverly's cigarette, ripping out the pages of his textbook.

He keeps bumming them off her since Richie got a first taste of earthy, warm nicotine. Eddie gets it. Kinda. He can't stop using his inhaler despite the prescribed medicine not being real. His brain still wants it. The other boy rubs off his cheek furiously with the back of his hand, sniffling.

Another textbook page shreds noisily against Richie's fingers, tossed behind him. Fluttering into the grass.

Eddie's fingers tighten around the steel-beam.

"They're assholes. Fucking all of them—I hate them," Eddie murmurs, seething. "I fucking _HATE_ Henry Bowers." He doesn't notice Richie hesitating, mid-rip. "What makes him so special, huh? What makes him think he can talk to someone like that? You didn't do anything _wrong_! You were playing a game!"

Richie's cheek spasms. Another tear leaks down his face. "Doesn't matter."

"It's not _RIGHT_!" Eddie yells, clearly upset and leaning forward.

"Eddie, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not!?" He stares outraged at an expressionless Richie. "You should be angry! You should be—"

"_I'M PISSED OFF_!" Richie bellows out, louder than Eddie. His voice quivers. And just like that, his armor cracks open, spilling out all of Richie's emotions locked away. "_I WISH HENRY BOWERS WAS IN THE FUCKING GROUND! HE WOULD DESERVE IT_!"

What comes out of Richie is a heavy, high-pitched breathing.

Eddie sinks down on his knees, watching him.

Richie's fingers push under his glasses and bloodshot, wet eyes, scrubbing as he composes himself.

"… I'm going back to the arcade on the weekend," Richie admits, going back to pushing it all down. At the look of sheer confusion from his friend, Richie smiles. His teeth exposing. Eddie can see the lightest stain of tobacco. "What?" he asks, draping an arm to Eddie's neck and leaning against him comfortably. "I'm not letting anyone beat my high score, dude."

"You're seriously an idiot," Eddie murmurs, smiling and complaining as Richie's other hand ruffles through his hair.

*


End file.
